Christmas Kiss
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Two nights before Christmas, Gajeel catches Levy playing in the snow. Oneshot, Drabble. Gajeel x Levy.


White flakes of snow gently fell from the sky, slowly gathering on the ground. Inches upon inches of snow piled up, up to the knee's of the people. The usual dark sky of the night was lighted up by the brilliant whiteness of the snow.

Levy awoke with a shiver. Grabbing the edge of her blanket, she pulled it up higher, almost covering her head. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard something opening and closing in her room. She got up slowly from her bed; her breath was a small cloud appearing before her for a moment before disappearing.

Her eyes wondered around her room, eyeing each pile of books that towered along the walls of her room. Her eyes landed on her windows, which were opening and closing with the gust of the winter air from outside. The glass felt smooth and cold beneath her palms as she went to close them. Something falling caught her eye and she opened her window wider.

She took a hasty step forward, standing on the balcony that was recently built. Her feet brushed against fresh snow, for it was still powder-like and not sticking to anything. Small icicles hang from the railing. Levy smiled at the sight, fresh snow was the second thing she liked, right behind reading.

"It wasn't snowing yesterday…" she wondered with awe, "and that means…" her face light up with joy, "no one has touched it yet!" she rushed back into her room to get changed into her winter clothes. She was tumbling back out onto her balcony as she tugged a scarf around her neck.

"Solid Script: Float!" she exclaimed softly as too not wake anyone up. The words FLOAT appeared before her and making sure she got a good grip on the railing, she took her chance and jumped on the words. Getting herself steady, she guided the words forward and floated to Magnolia.

The lights of Magnolia grew as she got closer. Red, green, and blue lights shimmered all around town as everyone had gotten in prep for Christmas that was coming in a few days. Levy glanced back to see Fairy Hills all decorated before it got hidden by the many houses.

It didn't take long till she got to the place she wanted to be, the large park that had stood near the middle of Magnolia. She floated down till she was by the large tree that stood smack dab in the middle. Her hand brushed against it, feeling the rough bark. Memories floating through her, reminding of the good and bad things that happened, but she had already forgiven the bad memories.

The words disappeared from beneath her and landed in the snow. She noticed that the snow reached her thighs, "Well….this might make it a bit hard to walk, but I can deal with that." Her hands held a cupful of snow; she glanced at it before throwing the snow in the air just to fall once again. She giggled with excitement, she never really show her love for snow in front of people because it never really snowed this hard before.

She fell backwards and sank a bit into the snow; at least her feet weren't buried anymore. Her legs and arms started to move slowly, but grew with a quicker pace. If anyone were watching, they noticed that she was making a snow angel. Levy's arms soon grew tired of moving and she laid there. She watched as the snow continued to flutter down. Her back grew cold and she struggled to get up, since she did not want to ruin her newly made snow angel.

Soon she was able to avoid from messing up her angel and was even able to draw a halo by the head. Levy glanced around, taking all the space and snow that was around her. An idea popped in her head, and she slowly started to form her plan.

* * *

Gajeel was coming back from a mission very late that night. As soon he got off the train and his motion sickness went away, Pantherlily decided to fly home and get the house warm for when Gajeel got there. He mumbled his agreement and watched Pantherlily disappear in the snowy sky. As he took his first steps outside, his foot sunk into the snow. The snow only came below his knees, so he had a little trouble walking.

Deciding on a shortcut, he went in the direction of where the park was. Christmas decorations were all over Magnolia, shining brightly in the night sky. Christmas tree's could be seen in the windows of closed stores. Gajeel grunted as he made his way through the snow, noticing that it was fresh, for it was still powdery and he was making new footprints.

As he walked closer to the park, he heard someone giggled. He glanced around warily, in case of an attack. His eyes landed on the snow near the tree where small footprints could be clearly seen and an imprint of a body and a circle above the head, someone's attempt at a snow angel. There was also a large ball of snow.

"Who's crazy enough to try to make a snowman this late at night?" he murmured under his breath, but his eyes widen with surprise as he saw Levy rounding the tree, pushing a medium size ball of snow towards the larger one. _Why is the shrimp out here playing in the snow so late at night?_ He continued to watch as she completed the snowman with glee, when an idea popped in his head.

"Gihi,"

* * *

Levy admired her work as she placed the last minute touches. She had to dig through the snow before finding any rocks to use for the facial features. She had placed the last stone for the mouth when a sudden coldness hit her head.

She whipped around, only to fall forward in the snow. As she lifted her head from the snow, she shook the snow out of her hair.

"Gihihihi!"

Levy glanced up to see Gajeel standing before her, laughing. Her face turned crimson, "Ga-Gajeel! Wha-what are you doing here?!" She stuttered.

"I just came in from a job…can't believe you tripped over your own feet!" he laughed even harder. Flustered, Levy stood up, scooped up some snow and threw it at Gajeel's head.

"Stop laughing!" she said when the snowball hit his face, ceasing his laughter, "there," she said with a smug look. Gajeel wiped the snow from his face and glared at the small girl before him.

"I guess this means war," he grinned evilly.

"Huh?" she managed to say before diving for cover as a flurry of snowballs came at her. She came back up with her own snowball all ready to throw when another smashed into her face.

"Not fair!" she whined as she hid behind the snowman, another round of snowballs flew past her and she could her the light sound of impact with snow on snow.

"You started it," he replied playfully. He noticed that she was getting ready to come out from hiding, so he got another snowball ready. Taking the chance, Levy threw her snowball, but missed. Gajeel caught her look of dismay as she missed and threw his, landing on her shoulder.

She sighed in defeat and put her hands up showing she was done, "you won,"

"Gihi," Gajeel let his last snowball fall to the ground, rejoining the snow on the ground, he took a few steps forward, "What were you doing out here anyways?"

"Oh!" Levy blushed, "well, you see….Snow is my second favorite thing…and I couldn't resist the urge to…walk through fresh snow…"

Gajeel stared at her. Her image was stuck in his mind, her glance to the side while her face was red. Her fingers intertwined with each other, it just made her look so innocent, so cute. His face flushed and looked away.

Levy glanced at him; she started to do the same thing he did, watching him. She giggled, causing him to look up.

"What's so funny, Shrimp?"

"Your hair, it's all covered in snow,"

He didn't notice, but instead of black hair, he now had white. He shook the snowflakes off and they gently fell to the ground.

"Sheesh,"

The two glanced up to see the sky starting to light up from the sun rising. Gajeel turned to levy once more and admired her in the light. Levy turned and caught him staring, she smiled at him.

"Well, this has been fun,"

"Uh, yeah," he said sheepishly.

"If it snows again tomorrow, you wanna…um…hang out again?" she asked nervously.

"Sure," he replied gruffly. Levy was actually surprised that he said yes.

"Well, see you later Gajeel! Sold Script: Float!" she waved goodbye as she floated off back to Fairy Hills. Gajeel watched her go, a small smile playing on his lips as he walked to house where Pantherlily was mostly likely wondering where he went off too.

* * *

Gajeel the open the door and welcomed the warmth that flowed through. He noticed Pantherlily asleep on the couch. He smiled at his cat and walked to his room. He threw his jacket off and fell unto his bed. The exhaustion from his earlier job and playing around came quickly and he fell asleep.

* * *

The sun slowly rose from behind the hills and shone its light on the city of Magnolia. The sound of water dripping from hanging icicles awoke people from their slumber. Children escaped from their warm homes and ran into the snow, throwing it up in the air. Giggles and chatter filled the morning air as people started to come out and stores opened.

The smell of fresh baked bread filled the air and invited cold shoppers into the warm bakery. A blonde girl skipped out of her door with a happy smile and a white dog with a cone-like nose following her.

"C'mon Plue! Don't want to be late today!" she cheered as she walks along the edge of the river.

"Hey Miss Lucy, you shouldn't do that!" a young man called as his boat went by. As usual, Lucy ignored them and continued to walk towards Fairy Tail.

She took in the sights and sounds of the Christmas cheer that was hanging around town, "Two more days," she squealed in delight.

She caught sight of a familiar blue haired girl flanked by usual two boys, "Levy!"

The girl turned around, "Ah Lucy, good morning,"

"Morning Lucy!" the boys chirped at the same time.

"Jet, Droy," Lucy nodded to them as she past and walked beside Levy, she noticed that her face was a light red, "is the cold getting to you already?"

"Huh?"

"She's right," Jet and Droy peered at her, "your face is kinda red, is the cold really bothering you?"

"Oh!" Levy quickly turned to a nearby by window and checked out her reflection, her cheeks were bright red, "oh, I-uh, guess I am, I-I didn't notice, ha-ha," she replied nervously.

Jet and Droy nodded, oblivious to her nervousness, but Lucy knew something was up and will get on to her later. Levy caught her eye and knew that Lucy knew she was nervous.

"Uhm, Come on guys, I'm sure Mira has some Hot Apple Cider calling our names back at the guild," and she hurried along with Jet and Droy right on her heels. Lucy stared after her friend with a smile and started to walk to their guild.

All day, Lucy tried to talk to Levy, but she seemed either too busy to talk or nowhere to be found. Sometimes Lucy will catch her by the corner of her, talking with Jet and Droy or some other member of the guild and sometimes just reading. Though the most curious thing was the secret glances she was giving the iron dragon slayer and he to her.

Lucy sat down at the bar, still watching them. She felt the coolness of a drink by her hands; she turned to see the white haired barmaid smiling at her.

"Cute aren't they?" Mira said, cleaning an empty glass.

"Hmm, they seem oblivious to their own feelings," Lucy replied, taking a swig of her drink.

"I know, that's what makes it that more adorable,"

"You know…"Lucy smirked, "This morning; I noticed Levy's face was a bit red this morning. I would've thought it was just the cold weather, but the way she acted made me suspicious,"

"Hn, maybe something excited happen,"

"Who knows?"

The two grinned at each other but not for long as a fight started to roar through the guild, gathering anyone who was more than willing to jump in. Lucy jumped over the bar and hid behind it with Mira. Levy crouched underneath the nearest table, continuing to read her newest book.

* * *

Night fell faster than usual, it being the shortest days of the year. The mages all left in groups, heading to their homes where warmth and comfort waited for them.

Levy said goodbye to Jet and Droy as they made their ways to their homes. Lights in store windows started to come on and Levy marveled in the light. Christmas time was one of the best times of the year, you could just feel the cheer and holiday spirit flowing out.

Before she knew it, she was walking past Fairy Hill entrance. She soon found herself in her room; she threw her bag and winter coat off and collapsed unto her bed. She turned to face the window and notice a few white flurries floating down.

She softly smiled, '_just an hour or two of sleep…'_ and with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

Gajeel and Pantherlily came home a bit after the snow had started to snow. As he walked through the door, Gajeel remembered that he said he'll go back if it started to snow again. He sighs inwardly to himself. Pantherlily noticed this, but said nothing.

Gajeel went to his room and took a sit on his bed, staring out the window, _'I'll wait a couple of hours, and she may have forgotten already,'_

"Gajeel?"

"Huh, What?" Gajeel turned to see Pantherlily fly in his room, "What do you want, Lily?"

"We're all out of Kiwi Juice," the cat replied.

"We'll go buy some tomorrow," Gajeel said.

"Good, oh and, I won't be here tomorrow…I'll be visiting the exceeds with Charle and Happy," Panther lily said, "But I really hate to leave you alone…"

"I'll be fine; it won't be the first Christmas I spent alone,"

Pantherlily glanced at him worriedly before leaving the room. Gajeel sighed and stared out the window once more before going to sleep.

A few hours passed before Gajeel woke up to the almost full moon light flowing through his room. He got up with a huff. He blinked away the sleepiness and got out of bed, grabbing his coat from the floor. He quietly left his house to be welcomed by the winter cold. He glared at the piling snow before walking away.

"And why exactly did I agree to this?" he grumbled to himself. The snow under his feet crunched under his weight with each step. He soon came to the park and noticed something different. There by the tree, was a small snow wall. He walked down the stairs to investigate it and suddenly he was bombarded by snowballs.

Laughter filled the air.

He should've realized that she was already here, but the cold affected his nose, so he couldn't smell anything that good.

Another snowball hit his face and he growled wiping it off. He could see tufts of blue hair trying to hide behind the wall of snow. Gajeel made his move.

Levy stood up from behind the wall to throw another snowball, but Gajeel disappeared from sight, "huh?" she glanced around. Snow fell somewhere above her, falling down her shirt. She shivered from the cold as it traveled down. She heard something behind her and twirled around to see Gajeel behind her, his hands in the air above her holding snow.

He dropped it once again on her head, laughing to himself. But he soon stopped as a force unexpectedly pushed him back into a pile of snow. He opened his eyes to see the night sky above him and a head popped into view. Levy smirked at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," his hand quickly grabbed Levy, pulling her right next to him in the snow. She landed face first. As the cold snow hit her face, she shook snow of her face.

"Gajeel…!" she pouted, moving into a sitting position, "That's mean,"

"Gihi,"

Gajeel opened his eyes slowly, only to catch Levy looking at him. Levy's face was red, mostly because of the cold air and because she was blushing. Levy didn't see it, but the tips of his ears were red.

The two couldn't help but stare; they were lost in each other eyes as their minds became jumbled. The bell in the Church's tower begun to rung, singling the time. The two shook out of their trance and turned away.

"Um, Gajeel, what are you doing tomorrow?" Levy asked, shifting her body.

"Tomorrow? Christmas…nothing really…" he replied sullenly.

"Are you going to the guild's Christmas party?"

"Oh, there's that…probably for a bit…I'm not the one to celebrate Christmas really,"

"Why is that?"

Gajeel shrugged, "ever since Metallicana left, I've spent Christmas alone,"

"But you'll have Lily right?" Levy questioned him.

"Nah, he's going to visit the exceeds with the other cats,"

"Oh…" suddenly, she jumped him, pushing him back into the snow, "I'm coming tomorrow to your house so you won't be alone!"

Gajeel stared up at her, "….fine," he pushed her off and sat up, rubbing the snow off his hair, "come on," he said while standing up.

"Huh?"

"I'm walking you home," he held out his hand while looking away. Lucy stared at his hand before slightly smiling and taking it. He pulled her out from the snow and trailed her along.

The two marched through the snow as they left the town and up the hill leading to Fairy Hills. Levy slipped on a patch of ice and would've slid all the way back down to the end of the hill, but Gajeel caught her and swung her on his back. She protested at first but quieted down when she realized he wouldn't take no for answer.

He left her at the door, knowing that if he went in and Ezra caught him, he'll be dead before he knew it and not be able to spend Christmas with levy. He sighed as he walked away, glancing over his shoulder to see Levy waving at him before going inside the dorm.

* * *

The day came upon Magnolia, but this time, the town was abuzz with the news that Gildarts was coming today. There were only a few strugglers running to the guild when the bells started to rang and the whole city split in two, revealing a special path for the man.

He, like the many mages in Fairy Tail, came to celebrate Christmas, but also celebrate his first Christmas with his daughter Cana, who ignored his fatherly advances. Mirajane was in charge of the Christmas decorations and preparation for the party the next day. She would use her Satan Soul if anyone tried to start a fight or mess anything up.

But she couldn't help it when someone had accidently knocked down Ezra's strawberry cake and then someone stepping on it. She went on a rage throwing every person that came near her and her ruined cake out the doors. She was able to calm down, but there was still a glare in her eye.

Jet and Droy were together in some corner in the guild away from Levy for like the first time. While talking, Droy was eating chicken legs. If anyone were in hearing range, they could hear the two mumbling about trying to get under the mistletoe with Levy, with caused them to argue about who gets to be with her.

Lucy and Levy were talking over a warm mug of hot chocolate, while Natsu and Gray stared each other down.

"Gray…your clothes!" Lucy said, looking away.

"Huh?" Gray glanced down and found himself once again naked and his clothes to the side. Juvia, who was looking from beyond a pillar, fanned herself as she entered into one of her many fantasies with the ice mage, this time Christmas themed.

Happy, Charle and Pantherlily came flying in, saying goodbye to their friends, saying that they are going to visit the exceeds, for there was no such thing as Christmas in Edolas. Happy and Natsu high-fived each over, Wendy hugged Charle goodbye, and Gajeel and Pantherlily fist-bumped.

The three cats flew off and the rest of the day was calm till night came. Some mages ran off to get home and put last minute touches to presents they had gotten for their fellow guild mates. Lucy waved goodbye to Levy and walked home, just to find Natsu already broke in and sleeping in her bed.

Levy said goodbye to Jet and Droy as they once again separated. Levy was about to walk up the hill when a thought hit her. She turned on her hill and walked back into town, passing Ezra on her way who asked her where she was going.

"It's a secret!" Levy replied, blushing.

Ezra stared at the girl walking away, thinking something may be up, but shook the idea away. She continued to walk to Fairy Hills.

Gajeel was sitting on his couch, staring to space when he heard a knock on his door. He got up with a grump, wondering who could be at his door. He wasn't excepting Levy and Levy wasn't excepting him not to wear a shirt.

When he realized this, he went back to get a shirt before going back to the door.

"What are ya doing here, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Levy pushed herself in, Gajeel staring at her in shock.

"I told you I was going to celebrate Christmas with you, didn't I? So I'm here," she smiled up at him. He grunted his reply and walked off to his living room with Levy following him. He quickly shoved pieces of iron of his table. The two sat awkwardly on his couch, but Levy soon got sleepy. She leaned against his should and fell asleep. Before he knew it, he too fell asleep.

* * *

Gajeel awoke to a rough shaking, he opened his eye to glare at the thing shaking him up, but his eyes soften when it appeared to be Levy.

"Ah, you're awake!" she cheered.

"And what in the world possessed you to wake me up?" he grunted.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Oh yeah," he rubbed his head as he got up from the couch, "Christmas,"

Levy tugged on his arm, "come on, let's go outside,"

"Again?!"

"Yes!" she hissed, pulling him towards the door. He grabbed his jacket and boots, putting them on as he was somehow pulled by the small girl. A cold blast of air came through as the door was opened. The two walked through the doorway and was welcomed to the sight of new snow.

"Sheesh, it keeps snowing doesn't it?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Yeah," Levy said dreamily.

"You're too obsessed with snow like with your reading,"

"But isn't it pretty?" she admired. Gajeel took his chance.

"Not as pretty as you,"

Levy at first didn't catch it, her smile went down as she mumbled the words in her head and suddenly her whole face turned red.

"W-what? Oh….thank…you," she smiled to the ground, shuffling her feet. Gajeel grabbed her arm and pulled her along, making his way to the park.

Even though she was being pulled, she still stared at the ground. Her plan going through her mind, _this is the day I'm going to tell him._

By the time she looked up, they were already by the big tree. She stared around, wondering how long they've been here when Gajeel caught her attention.

"Shri-Levy, I know I've…done something to hurt you in the past, but you already had forgiven me. We went through some times together, and well, I decided to get my act together,"

Levy stared at him in wonder, _is he..?_

Red eyes met brown.

"I love you,"

Levy stared at him in bewilderment; _he said it before I did…_

Gajeel started to feel awkward from the silence, "erm..." was the only thing that came out of his mouth before he got tackled.

"I love you too," Levy replied to him. She stared down at him, being the one who tackled him and on top. Gajeel didn't care that his back was freezing from the snow; he lifted his hand and touched the side of her face, bringing her closer. The blush on Levy's face grew bigger as the two got closer.

Their lips brushed against each over as they pulled in closer; at first it was awkward for the two, since they never really kissed before. Taking an idea from a book she once read, Levy smashed her lips unto his, making the kiss deeper. It felt right.

The two separated, their heavy breathing causing a slight fog in the air. The blush on Levy's face went down some, but could still be visibly seen.

"Gihi," Gajeel chuckled as he got up, causing Levy to fell backwards. The two got up and went back to Gajeel's house to warm up and sleep till the Christmas party later on.

* * *

Jet and Droy, among other mages, were the first ones to arrive and were ordered by Mira to put up the mistletoe on the door frame, so whoever walked in can kiss someone. The first couple to walk in was Alzack and Bisca with their child, Asuka, and they had no problem kissing each other. Soon others arrived, including Elfman and Evergreen who kissed awkward, and the image of their (never to be) child to come back to Mira's mind. Natsu came in with Lucy, who noticed the mistletoe. Blushing, she tried to walk fast only to be pushed by Ezra (which sadly, Jellal wasn't there) and she ended by kissing him.

Juvia made sure she jumped in at the right time as Gray, kissing him fully on the lips before being pushed away. Jet and Droy peered through the windows of the guild trying to catch a glimpse of Levy, when Droy noticed her coming around a building.

"She's coming!" he cheered excitedly, getting in his spot by the door. Jet got into his place too. The two glared at each other, ready to claim their place beside Levy.

"Who do you think is going to kiss her?" Ezra asked, taking a sit by Lucy.

"Neither, the two will clash and Levy will get away," Lucy replied smiling. Mira came up behind them.

"I think someone else is going to kiss her," she said cheerfully.

Ezra and Lucy eyed her questionly when the doors opened. Jet and Droy were about to pounce when they noticed the person with Levy. Mira, the matchmaker she was, squealed with happiness. Lucy dropped her fork, her eyes wide like the rest of the guild.

"W-why's everyone staring at us?" Levy said nervously. Gajeel shrugged. Levy caught Lucy's eye as she pointed up. Looking up, Levy noticed the mistletoe, "Oh,"

Gajeel followed her direction and noticed the mistletoe too, "well, it won't be the first time," Gajeel grabbed levy, dipping her, and kissing her in front of the whole guild. Levy gave in and kissed back. When the two parted, the guild was silent. Levy could hear the quit sobs of Jet and Droy.

"YOU ALL OWE ME 20 JEWELS!" Cana yelled across the guild, and the guild burst back into their merry making.

"Hah! Metal face finally kissed a girl!" Natsu laughed.

"The same goes for you, Flame brain!" Gray yelled.

"You wanna fight, Stripper?!" Gajeel growled, and the three got into the usual fight. Levy sighed and sat with Lucy who congratulated her. Jet calmed down a little, but Droy continued to sob over his lost of Levy, but he too got over it soon and joined the party.

With cheerful smiles, this was one of the best Christmas's Fairy Tail ever had.

* * *

The end.


End file.
